Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Ten Tails)
, known throughout history as the legendary , was the son of the Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, elder brother of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, and one of the first humans born with chakra. He and his brother defeated the Ten-Tails in battle, and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Background Pre-Shinobi Era Alongside Hamura, Hagoromo was born as one of two children to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, a princess who ate the forbidden chakra fruit of the Shinju—that appeared once a millennium—in an effort to gain god-like abilities, which she used to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, Hagoromo was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as his mother. Angered by the fact that her chakra had been spread to others, Kaguya became part of the Shinju's incarnation, the Ten-Tails, which attempted to reclaim her chakra. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast, with Hagoromo becoming its jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo traveled across the land, giving chakra to others as well as spreading his ideals and religion, Ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. According to , his great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the . Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them Ninshū. The older son, , was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, , proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace. Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him, Black Zetsu had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating Infinite Tsukuyomi anew. Shinobi Era After his death, Hagoromo's powerful chakra—like his sons'—lingered on in the world of the living, rather than passing on. During this time, he watched his sons' transmigrants do battle over and over again, much to his dismay. His powerful chakra eventually latched on to that of a mortal newborn—Ryun Uchiha—who was also a descendant of his oldest son, Indra. As a direct result of this development, Ryun inherited the Sage's will, making it his nindō over the course of his early life.God of Shinobi: Ryun Uchiha vs the Big Eight Another side effect of becoming Hagoromo's transmigrant was the unexplained bond between the young Uchiha and Seireitou Hyūga, the transmigrant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who was the Sage's mother. According to Hagoromo, this bond resulted out of the malice his mother's chakra still possessed for him, leading the two transmigrants to do battle over and over again. After one such battle, suffering a crushing defeat against Seireitou, Ryun was brought inside his subconscious where he met with Hagoromo for the first time.Final Training: Rokudou Sennin trains Ryun Uchiha There, the fabled Sage of the Six Paths revealed to Ryun his lineage, and also explained to him about the connection between the evil Kaguya and her transmigrant, Seireitou. Unwilling to see his mother's descendant unleash her evil upon the world again, Hagoromo bestowed Ryun with his powerful chakra, awakening the Rinnegan from the young Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He also gifted his transmigrant with the lingering chakra of the tailed beasts still attached to him, in the event that they should ever be needed. Sometime later, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hagoromo's chakra also appeared before and —the current transmigrants of his two sons—bestowing them with half of his power each, in order to seal away his mother upon her revival. Personality Hagoromo was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of chakra and his religion. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts when they were still with him; he gave them each a name as a sign of their individuality, and told them that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be together, and would someday be led down the right path. In return, the tailed beasts showed respect and adoration for the Sage. Kurama even shed a tear at the thought of his imminent passing, suggesting that the beasts might even have viewed him as a sort of father-figure. During his meeting with his transmigrant, Ryun, Hagoromo showed himself to be a very compassionate man; comforting the distraught young Uchiha after his loss against Seireitou Hyūga. The Sage demonstrated an extreme hatred for evil and, to this end, lent Ryun his own great power in order to ensure that Seireitou—himself Kaguya's transmigrant—never unleashed his mother's evil into the world again. Additionally, Hagoromo felt history to be an important lesson for those in the present, teaching his descendant of his own past in order to prevent history from repeating itself. Upon meeting Naruto, Hagoromo showed himself to be a very patient and composed individual, being unaffected by Naruto's outbursts. He was a very intelligent man, able to methodically learn new forms of study including language and culture. He was also very stern about his teachings being recognized as "Ninshū", noting that "ninjutsu" was created for combat unlike Ninshū's pursuit of peace, and gripped his staff rather tightly when Naruto failed to distinguish the difference between the two. At the same time, Hagoromo was a very modest man, openly admitting to his personal mistakes and shame as a father and leader. Despite his deified status, he also believed that no one should have more power than any other because it leaves a strong chance of the person becoming arrogant and desire even greater power. Appearance Hagoromo was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had pronounced and hairless eyebrows, spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a chin goatee which tapered down to his waist. Hagoromo inherited horn-like protrusions on his forehead from his mother. Additionally, he had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the center of his forehead and a light-coloured circle representing Yang in his right palm. In his younger days, Hagoromo's goatee was shorter. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Abilities Though not a great deal is known about all the skills Hagoromo possessed, he is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, second only to his own mother, having defeated the Ten-Tails, albeit with his brother's help. As it was revered as a god, Hagoromo himself came to be seen as a god himself after becoming its jinchūriki, as well as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed Hagoromo to create the original form of ninjutsu, Ninshū. With such powers at his disposal, Hagoromo obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. The power of his chakra was later shown to even transcend time itself, and was able to continue observing the world and meet with people long after his death. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a user of the Rinnegan, the Sage is presumed to also have wielded the Sharingan. It presumably grants him its basic abilities such as seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques that he saw, amongst other things. Rinnegan Hagoromo was believed to have been the only shinobi to have fully mastered the Rinnegan, and also learned to control all five types of nature chakra. As a wielder of the Rinnegan, he also wielded all the abilities of the Six Paths Technique. Nagato openly admitted his power with the Rinnegan was nothing compared to Hagoromo's. Jinchūriki Transformations As the very first jinchūriki in history, having the Ten-Tails' great power contained within him, Hagoromo developed immeasurable power and chakra that far surpassed all others. Hagoromo gained the ability to fly, as well as manifest and wield unique chakra-formed weapons. One is a holy sword known as the Sword of Nunoboko, which he reportedly used to shape the world. The other is a completely black, dual-headed shakujō. One end has the typical ringed hoop, while the other end possesses a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. Ninshū A man of great wisdom and power, Hagoromo invented Ninshū as a way to bring peace to a war-torn world, sharing chakra with others as a mean to connect with everyone. He intended for this power to connect all humans and bring forth harmony, however, following his death, humans would use this to widen the rift between them all, turning it into what became ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu Using fūinjutsu he was able to first seal the Ten-Tails into his own body, and was later able to seal it away when his life came to an end. Even on his deathbed, Hagoromo was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use that chakra to create the moon to imprison the body of the Ten-Tails within it, a clear testament to his incredible power. Nature Transformations By using the Yin chakra, that comes from the spiritual energy, and the Yang chakra, that comes from the physical energy, he had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought to bring it to life. Hagoromo created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability. Senjutsu The is a special transformation, similar to modern Sage Mode, which granted Hagoromo a unique form of senjutsu when used in tandem with the chakra of the tailed beasts. This senjutsu is able to perfectly incorporate a tailed beasts' skill into its host's senjutsu. Additionally, it seems to have few to none of the drawbacks of an average Sage Mode. Bukijutsu Six Paths Shakujō Sacred Tools Legacy According to , Hagoromo was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra and tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage traveled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the , which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world led him to become widely known as the Savior of the World. As time passed, Hagoromo ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually form the Senju clan — and through distant relations, the Uzumaki clan — and the Uchiha clan. As a result of Madara Uchiha acquiring and integrating the DNA of Hashirama Senju into his body, the Rinnegan would later resurface. Though he noted nothing happened initially after the DNA integration, when Madara neared the end of his natural lifespan, the dōjutsu finally awakened. With that, Madara managed to undo Hagoromo's seal on the vessel of the Ten-Tails by summoning it from the moon and formulated the to become the Ten-Tails' new jinchūriki. Because Nagato, a pupil of Jiraiya's, possessed the Rinnegan, the latter suspected Nagato to be the reincarnation of the Sage himself. In reality, Madara had secretly transplanted his own Rinnegan into the boy without his knowledge, and in fact, Madara's own grandson—Ryun Uchiha—was in fact the Sage's transmigrant. Nagato, as a descendant of the Senju-related Uzumaki clan, was the perfect host for the dōjutsu; however, Nagato himself noted that his own power would have paled in comparison to the Sage's. Others, including , noted that the Rinnegan was viewed merely as a mutation. The tailed beasts' recognition of Hagoromo (and their apparent status as the only survivors from his lifetime), lent credibility to his existence. Before he died, Hagoromo told the young tailed beasts that someone would come and lead them on the right path. The tailed beasts would all later come to agree that this person is Naruto Uzumaki. References